A strange world of Sports Entertainment
by Darkkerostar
Summary: ((Kingdom Hearts/WWE crossover.)) A strange unknown world appeared and is in trouble, and it's up to Sora and the gang to explore and save it. But what happens when each of them stuck on each time gap in that world?


Chapter 1: A Strange World of Sports Entertainment

**[Hello this is Darkkerostar and welcome to my fanfiction. There were never good Kingdom hearts crossover fanfiction about wrestling, so I decided to make one myself :)**

**Now I don't want any negative feedbacks and bashing and whatnot, so please be nice ok :) Thank you**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own any WWE superstars and Divas.**

**This is Fanfiction..**

_"So, you're saying there's another world," asked Sora. Sora Riku and Kairi were summoned back into the Disney Castle because King Mickey had found another world, but didn't know where it came from._

_ "Yup, but for some odd reason, it had no connection to the worlds ya'll visited. From what I know, that world must be connected to the real world known as 'the outside'," said King Mickey, "I don't know how it got here, but I'm having a feeling that a heartless must be out to take over that world."_

_ "We will take care of those Heartless as soon as possible, your majesty," said Riku._

_ "Good...but there is one thing you should know," Mickey continued, "This world is completely different from our worlds and that you must stay vigilant, so don't get too carried away…that means you Sora…"_

_ Riku and Kairi snickered at that remark while Sora grumbled and crossing his arms over his chest._

_ "At least, I saved worlds right," Sora retorted._

_ "Alright, kids better get going and be careful now," said the King as the Keyblade Wielders were off to the Gummi Ship in search for that unknown world_

"Aww, how come I don't get to drive?"

"Because you're not responsible for driving the Gummi Ship, I am."

"I've been on more adventures than you are,"

"Yeah, well I won the mark of mastery test which makes me a better Keyblade wielder"

"will you guys stop arguing, and Sora, let Riku drive!"

It didn't take long for Riku and Sora to stop arguing. Sora then sat back down to his passenger seat next to Kairi, crossing his arms over his chest and grunting. The keyblade wielders were in the gummi ship, searching for the unknown world King Mickey was talking about. They were about halfway there to the unknown world.

"So, Captain Riku, are we there yet," Sora asked teasingly. He heard Riku sigh in a bit of frustration.

"No, we're not there yet; why are still mad that you're not even a pilot," asked Riku.

"What, pffft, no I'm not," Sora said, trying to cover his anger on Riku. Riku resumed his focus and was surprised to see that he and his friends were almost already here because the world is right in front of them.

"Well I guess we are here after all." said Riku, raising his eyebrows at the world. This strange world had a big wrestling ring with the big cities and small suburban houses behind it and behind the cities and houses were the beacon lights slowly moving left and right and a small speck of light revolving around the world (which symbolizes social media).

"Wow that really looked like a strange world to look into," said Kairi.

"Well, this world is definitely in big trouble. We should land there and explore," Riku said as he was ready to start landing, but then suddenly the gummi ship started to rumble just by making it's landing on it's own. "what's going on, why can't I control the ship," Riku kept pressing the land button, but it didn't work at all.

"What is this force of energy, is it the work of a heartless," asked Sora, looking around for any trouble.

"I'm not sure...buckle up guys, this is gonna be one bumpy ride,"Riku, Sora and Kairi began buckling their seat belts to keep themselves from falling. The keyblade wielders looked on the front window of the gummi ship and saw glowing yellow eyes and a creepy red smile. The kids gasped at what they had just saw. It carried a golden pocket watch and swing it from left to right over and over as the heartless disappears. The keyblade wielders didn't know that they landed on the world because all they can see and hear is pitch black emptiness..

**[So what do you think of Chapter 1? I know it's kind of boring, but don't worry I'll be working on chapter 2 pretty soon. Anyways,.. I was thinking of creating a heartless that would separate Sora and company into different time gaps, which means that each of them will be in a different era. I'm not telling you what era one of them will be at until I done with chapter 2, so stay tuned :)**


End file.
